Remember me
by Marlene.H.McKinnon
Summary: Die letzten Minuten im Leben der Dorcas Meadowes. Etwas düsterer Oneshot.


**Remember me **

Blitze und Donner geleiten mich in den Tod, wie sie mich im Leben willkommen geheißen hatten. Ich habe Gewitter schon immer geliebt. Die Macht der Naturgewalten ist berückend und in ihrer Wildheit wunderschön. So wunderschön und wild wie meine beste Freundin Marlene, deren Blut noch immer an den Wänden ihrer frisch renovierten Küche klebt. Blut, das sie unrein nannten weil ihre Mutter keine Hexe war.

Mit einem Schrei hatte ich damals, in meinem ersten Gewitter, die Welt begrüßt. Mit endlosen Schreien verabschiede ich mich von ihr. Bis eben hat mein Stolz mich vor dieser Demütigung bewahrt. Man sagt übermäßiger Stolz sei eine Sünde und doch ist er alles, was mir geblieben ist. Stolz und der unbändige Wunsch nach Rache. Doch in den endlosen Fragen, die zwischen den unbarmherzigen Wellen des Schmerzes auf mich einprasseln, habe ich auch diese Dinge verloren und dafür gefunden was mir noch wichtiger ist. Ich schreie meinen Peinigern die fantasievollsten Verwünschungen zu, solange ich noch kann, aber seine Fragen werde ich nicht beantworten. Nicht eine davon. Der Orden ist alle Hoffnung die uns noch bleibt und die werde ich nicht verraten. Nicht die letzten Freunde, die mir noch geblieben sind.

Einer der vermummten Todesser die mich quälen nimmt seine Maske ab. Offenbar will er, dass ich ihn erkenne. Hasserfüllt lächelt er mich an. Evan Rosier.

Er und sein Bruder Malcolm hatten damals Mary MacDonald auf offener Straße ermordet. Wie eine schlafende Prinzessin hatte sie ausgesehen, auf dem nassen Asphalt liegend, die blonden Haare immer noch in tadellosen Korkenzieherlocken und das Kleid ebenso sauber und glatt, wie in den glücklichen Minuten als sie es überschwänglich plappernd angezogen hatte. Nicht einmal ihre zarten Seidenstrümpfe hatten eine Laufmasche davongetragen. Nur blass war sie. Blass wie sie es zu Lebzeiten nie gewesen war. Ich realisierte nicht einmal, dass sie tot war, während ich aus unserer Deckung heraus meine langjährige Zimmergenossin dort liegen sah. Ich sprang nicht hinter den Tonnen hervor, weil ich ihren Tod rächen wollte, sondern weil Malcolm Rosier, dessen lange, dünne Statur ich überall erkannt hätte, es wagte auf ihr sauberes, himmelblaues Kleid zu spucken und die friedliche Schönheit so zerstörte. Mein Fluch traf ihn überraschend und mitten ins Herz. Er war der Erste den ich jemals getötet hatte. Ich war Achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen und gerade von meiner Abschlussfeier gekommen.

Evan Rosiers Lächeln verrät mir, dass auch er daran dachte. Doch lange kann ich ihn nicht fokussieren. Von Schmerzen geschüttelt, versuche ich mich noch enger einzurollen. Nicht, dass es etwas nützt, der Cruciatusfluch braucht kaum Angriffsfläche. "Wer gehört noch zu Dumbledores lächerlichem Widerstand?" Die Stimme die mich fragt ist ruhig und wirkt nicht einmal aggressiv. Und doch lässt sie mich mehr schaudern als die Schmerzen. Ein Zischen fast, kaum mehr menschlich. Auch er trägt keine Maske und er braucht auch keine. Lord Voldemort persönlich beehrt mich mit seiner Anwesenheit. Ich habe ihn gesucht die letzten Wochen und jetzt hat er mich gefunden. Sie nannten mich lebensmüde, weil ich versucht hatte an seine Fersen zu heften und vielleicht hatten sie Recht. Hauptsächlich aber war ich rachsüchtig. Nachdem die Rosiers Mary getötet hatten bewarb ich mich als Aurorin statt wie so lange geplant als Heilerin. Als wir die Prewettzwillinge tot auffanden inmitten von vier Leichen ihrer Angreifer, beschloss ich auch wie eine Heldin zu sterben, wenn ich einmal keinen Ausweg mehr hatte. Dass es für mich weder einen Ausweg noch eine Zukunft geben konnte, erkannte ich erst, als sie mir sagten, dass Caradoc Dearborn spurlos verschwunden sei. Alles was ich von meiner großen Liebe beerdigen konnte war ein zerbrochener Zauberstab gewesen. Aber erst als ich in Marlenes Wohnung vergeblich versuchte ihr Blut von den Wänden zu waschen, wollte ich keine Heldin mehr sein, die nach ihrem Tod in allen Geschichtsbüchern stand. Alles was ich noch wollte war Voldemort und ich jagte ihn quer durch das Land. Dass er letztlich mich gefunden hat, scheint mir jetzt fast die größte Grausamkeit des Schicksals.

"Habe keine Angst vor dem Alleinsein. Deine Schwester wird dich nicht lange überleben.", spottet ein weiterer Todesser. Lestrange, ich erkenne ihn an seiner Stimme. Seinen Bruder habe ich damals bei meinem ersten Einsatz erwischt. Möge er in Askaban verroten. "Vance wird zusehen dürfen, wie wir ihre Kinder töten. Fast schade, dass wir dir den Gefallen nicht tun können." Meine Schreie werden lauter. Es ist nicht fair, dass sie meine Schwester Emmeline und ihre Kinder töten werden. Emmie ist nicht einmal Aurorin. "Ihr werdet sie niemals finden.", schreie ich ihn an, als ich die Luft dazu finde.

"Der Geheimnisverwahrer?", Lestrange lacht. "Darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen?" Der Todesser neben ihm nimmt die Maske ab. Und obwohl sie nun endlich aufgehört haben mich mit Flüchen zu traktieren, wünsche ich mir nun zu sterben. Vor mir steht mein Schwager Alfred Vance und grinst mich an. Sie werden meine gesamte Familie auslöschen. Emmie war immer mein ein und alles gewesen. Obwohl zwei Jahre älter als ich, war sie doch immer viel verletzlicher gewesen. Wenn auch um einiges vernünftiger. Wie eine so kluge Ravenclaw an so ein Arschloch geraten konnte, habe ich nie verstanden und werde es wohl auch nicht mehr. Dass er meine beiden kleinen Neffen gezeugt hatte, war das einzig Gute, was er jemals zustande bekommen hatte. Trotzdem habe ich ihm einen solchen Verrat nicht zugetraut.

"Nenn uns die andere Verschwörer und wir verschonen sie.", bietet Vance mir an. Ich spucke ihn nur ins Gesicht. Ich würde alles tun um meine Schwester und ihre Kinder zu retten. Aber auf das Wort dieser Verräter ist ohnehin kein Verlass. Sie würden ohnehin sterben, nur dass sie dann meine letzten verbleibenden Freunde außerdem erwischen würden.

Er wischt sich ruhig meine Spucke vom Gesicht. Der Mann ist so offensichtlich wahnsinnig, dass meine Schwester wirklich blind gewesen sein musste ihn zu heiraten.

Offenbar haben sie begriffen, dass Erpressung bei mir nicht funktioniert, denn wieder werde ich halb verrückt vor Schmerzen. In Gedanken fliehe ich davon, versuche mir noch einmal Caradocs Gesicht vorzustellen. Meine Hand sucht den Boden ab, während ich mich winde. Ich möchte das Armband halten, das er mir geschenkt hatte, als wir zusammen zum Neujahrsball bei den Potters gegangen waren. Schließlich greifen meine Hände tatsächlich etwas Festes. Doch es ist kein Armband. Es ist der Zauberstab von diesem Todesser, den ich erledigt hatte, als sie hier eingebrochen waren. Es hatte seine Gründe, dass Voldemort persönlich glaubte hier auftauchen zu müssen um mich zu töten.

Meine Gedanken rasen. Ich muss mich schnell entscheiden, bevor sie bemerken, dass ich wieder bewaffnet bin. Auf Voldemort zielen und seine Schreckensherrschaft für immer beenden? Aber wer weiß schon, welche Zauber diesen Wahnsinnigen schützten. Vance? Der Gedanke ist verlockend, aber es würde meiner Schwester wohl nicht viel helfen. Außerdem ist die Chance ihn zu verfehlen sehr groß. Ichlächle und halte mir den Zauberstab selbst an den Kopf. Jetzt sehen auch sie ihn. Ich höre Schreie und sehe einen grünen Blitz aus Voldemorts Richtung auf mich zuschießen. Im Hintergrund höre ich das Grollen des Gewitters, wie einen persönlichen Abschied. Schnell schließe ich meine Hand und dann wird alles Schwarz.

Nicht einmal eine Stunde später kniete Emmeline Vance neben ihrer toten Schwester. Das dunkle Mal über ihrem Haus hatte ihr bereits das Schlimmste angekündigt. "Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Sirius heiser. Sie hatten eine Erinnerung gefunden. Fest verschlossen in der Hand der Toten. Emmeline klang erstickt, als wollten all ihre Tränen sie am Atmen hindern. "Alfred Vance ist ein Todesser.", informierte sie Sirius mit fast emotionsloser Stimme. "Und meine Schwester eine Heldin.", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Letztlich war doch nicht Rache die letzet tat ihres Lebens gewesen. Indem sie ihre Erinnerungen ihrer letzten Minuten rettete, rettete Dorcas Meadowes das Leben ihrer Familie. Seit sie damals Malcom Rosier getötet hatte, hatte sie mehr Todesser getötet als Alastor Moody und beinahe so viele nach Askaban gebracht. Letztlich war aber nicht der Tod ihr Geschäft gewesen – sondern das Leben.


End file.
